Leave Out All the rest
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: One night while Rose cant sleep she goes to practice at the gym...she is discoreved by Dimitri in a pretty akward situation. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Leave Out All the Rest

**A.N :] K this is my first Vampire Academy fanfic so dont kill me if i get something wrong plz!!**

* * *

**RPOV**

OH MY GOD!! It's 2 o' clock in the fucking morning and I still cant get to sleep! I have to much energy in my system.

I'm gonna run down to the gym. Hey, it's only wrong if you get caught. I hope Demetri is there so I can get him back for the ass- kicking he gave me today.

**DPOV**

My eyes snapped open. There's someone in the gym.

I quickly got dressed and started for the gym. For once I would like to get a good nights rest, damn my extra sensitive hearing.

I creaked open the gym door to find Roza going crazy on the punching bag. She must still be mad about the training yesterday.

I'm very impressed with her. She is using her anger and ferocity to put more strength and precision into her movements. If only I could her to fight like this when we're training.

"Ugh!! I cant get this fucking kick." she groaned and laid down on the floor. Wow. Is she actually giving up?

**Rose:**

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

Wow. Roza's voice is like an angels. But this song, she seems to be filled with regret.

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

**RPOV**

"That was beautiful Roza."

I turned around to see to see the only man I've ever loved applauding me.

"What are you doing here Demetri?" I instantly became self-conscious of what I was wearing. I was only wearing shorts and a sports bra.

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't know you could sing Roza."

"You never asked, not that you care anyways."

He quickly strode across the room and roughly grabbed me.

"I care much more than I should."

"Really?" my curiosity peaking.

"Yes Roza. I love you, so very much"

My eyes filled with tears as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you too."

* * *

**K I really thought this song represented Rose in its entirety. Please tell me what u think:)) This song is called Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park and the link is on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

No this is not a chapter. This story is still very much completed but I just have a few things I'd like to address…

1) Okay I totally realized that I misspelled Dimitri's name about 5 minutes after I posted the story and I will admit that I am just too lazy to take the time to correct/repost this story. I know a lot of people have left reviews about that so my sincerest apologies.

2) I also changed the rating to T instead of M. I had it at M cuz I was paranoid that it would be taken down due to the minor cursing so again, my bad.

3) I am also aware that Rose and Dimitri are extremely OOC, I totally forgot to mention that and I think it might've bothered a few people but I stand by my view points of the characters so I will not be changing that.

Thank you very much for reading this story. I appreciate and love all my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. LOL I know them aren't words but love you all :)

Pink. Vampire. Skittle

Ok Im adding onto this "chapter"

This is to Ria the anonymous reviewer who decided to call me a bitch after reading this authors note.  
**Miss Ria:** First and foremost I would like to thank you for reading the story even though you left a review for something that was meant as an apology and quick thanks for my lovely readers. I would like to know why you felt the need to call me a bitch. I think it was totally uncalled for since I do not see any place in this AN that would warrant such language. I would also like to say that the next time you feel the need to insult me through a review please login, leave an email address or send me a private message so that I might have the chance to reply and tell you exactly what I think of your not too kind review; at least have the courage to leave some means of communication so that I can contact you because leaving an anonymous review calling me a BITCH makes you look and sound pathetic.

Yours truly,  
Pink. Vampire. Skittle


End file.
